


Sanctuary

by mekiiieee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Baseball Player Chwe Hansol, Baseball Player Kim Mingyu, Baseball Player Lee Seokmin, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Car Sex, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Dancer Lee Chan | Dino, Depressed Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Muteness, Oral Sex, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Protective Kim Mingyu, Protective Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, baseball player choi seungcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekiiieee/pseuds/mekiiieee
Summary: Choi Seungcheol is the picture-perfect college student. High grades in most of his classes, well respected as the captain of the college's baseball team, and he gets laid pretty easily. Although, he is famous for his inability to settle, always looking for someone new and unintentionally giving out false hope.Lee Jihoon is anything but that. He's a genius, no one doubt that, but he is barely holding his life together. He is drowning himself in self-loathe and doubt on a daily basis. His desire to create music was the thin thread that keeps him alive.Choi Seungcheol and Lee Jihoon as a couple don't make sense. But they fall for each other anyway.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is the first fic that I've ever posted on this website, so please, don't hesitate to tell me anything and correct me if anything is wrong.
> 
> Some notes regarding this story:  
\- This story will get dark gradually, though I will be adding warnings on notes if necessary.   
\- The member's ages do not go according to their real ages and orders.

Two weeks. It had only been two weeks since the second semester started, and he has become dependent on two cups of coffee to stay awake each day. Falling back toward the routine of sleeping a maximum of four hours each night due to the mixture of the assignments that form a thick pile and music that demands to be made was not as easy as he thought it would be. He was fortunate to have a day off in the week, the Fridays, which means he has three free days in a row to make up for the lack of sleep and mental exhaustion. Nevertheless, there was no end in the long list of the work that he needs to do, and he feels the weight on his chest becoming heavier each day.

He was exhausted, dark bags forming underneath his eyes and ribcage becoming more persistent on his torso each day due to numerous missed meals. He originally complained when his best friend insists on sharing a room with him, but now he realized, if it wasn’t for him, he would’ve passed out at least twice in the past two weeks as a result of his failure in taking care of himself. His friend would remind him to eat, force him to shut off his computer and go to bed and remind him to clean himself. He found himself thanking his best friend, Kwon Soonyoung, quietly each night in their shared room. It was a repetitive and foolish task, but Soonyoung is diligent and dedicated to making sure his best friend was okay, and so he becomes the doting best friend of Lee Jihoon with no complaints whatsoever.

Today was like any other day, it was a Wednesday afternoon and he had just finished a calculus class and was rushing toward the college’s library. He had an assignment that is due early tonight, and he figured if he tried to finish it in his dorm room, he wouldn’t be able to focus and finish it in time for the deadline since Soonyoung’s classes end an hour ago and he would probably become a massive distraction. The library was always a good option for times like this, no one decides to go to the library for fun, and it is usually filled with people bound in the same situation as his, therefore, everyone would be focused on finishing their works as soon as possible.

It was undeniably cold, the wind of February was hitting his well-coated body, and he can feel the skin on his cheeks and nose turning red as the cold pierces his skin. He let out a sigh of relief when he steps inside the library, the lobby was well lit with warm lights and the heater makes the air friendly for his body. He smiled at the lady who greeted him in the lobby as he taps the entry door with his student card. He quickly makes his way toward the second floor, seeking for the cubicle area. The room was not as empty as he thought it would be, most of the cubicle is occupied except for some that are squeezed in the middle of rows of cubicles. He found an empty one that is fairly close to where he is standing, and he quietly claims the cubicle and places his bag on the table.

He glances at the people that are seated on either side of his cubicle. One was occupied with a girl who had large headphones covering her ears, music silently bleeding out of the device, and she was carefully writing a long essay. On the other side was a cubicle that was placed on the end of the row, a boy was seated in the chair, his head laid flat on the table, his hand loosely holding onto a pen and his body rises and falls with slow breathing. He might be asleep. He most likely is asleep.

Jihoon quickly sat down on his chair as he shook the thought of the strangers sitting on either side of him. He had to focus on the assignment, he reminded himself. It was a physiology assignment this time, and the professor is not kind at all, therefore, missing a deadline would be a highway to a failed class. On the other hand, he’s grateful for the fact that he chose the major that he likes, marine biology. Despite the mountains of assignment, he found himself liking the studies. Turns out they were right, studying what you are genuinely interested in is easier. He enjoyed physiology; he’d be done with this assignment in no time.

That was the preferable case, but the boy seated next to him didn’t agree. Thirty minutes into Jihoon working on his assignment, he hears the boy’s breath growing harsh. He ignores it. Another fifteen minutes passed, and he heard the first snore that came out of the boy seating next to him. It was soft, soft enough that Jihoon was the only one in the room that could hear it. Five minutes later, the snores grew loud and heads started poking out of nearby cubicles. Jihoon made eye contact with one student who was frowning, trying to locate the source of the noise, and he gave Jihoon a sharp look, a look that screams ‘stop that noise right now.’ Jihoon looks away onto his papers that are scattered on his table. He is the only one seating next to the source of the nuisance and is the only one who could do something, he thought. So, he did.

He tried nudging the other boy with his knee, which results in the boy shifting in his sleep with a loud huff, eyes still closed. He tried again, nudging his shoulder with his hand this time, and he repeated his action. Nudges turn to shoves, and he wonders how the boy can remain asleep, but the boy wakes eventually. The other boy jolted awake, his brown eyes open and shift frantically.

“Did I fell asleep?” The boy murmured, looking around the library, meeting some eyes that were previously searching for his snores, and those eyes quickly darted away. The boy then looked down at the single piece of paper on the table and the pen that was tucked into his hand, and he said, “Shit, I did fell asleep.”

The other boy was slightly delirious, and he looks tired, obvious bags under his eyes, wavy hair that reaches down towards his eyes were unkempt, and he looks slightly pale. He was beautiful, nevertheless, and it took some time for Jihoon to find his voice and said, “Sorry I had to wake you up, you snored.”

His words were tight, cut short with no unnecessary lines. It seems to tug on the other boy’s attention, as he snapped his head at him and stares at Jihoon’s face. His eyes were wandering, eyeing every part of Jihoon’s face. His head was tilted to the side, lips parted, and his chin was slightly raised. The boy smirked.

Jihoon suddenly feels self-conscious, “What? Something wrong with my face?”

The other boy chuckled, “No, no, nothing wrong with you face, sweetheart,” The boy paused and shifted in his seat, tilting his head to the other side. He raised his hand, reaching toward the glasses that Jihoon wore today since he doesn’t feel like wearing his contact lenses, “May I?”

Jihoon frowned, yet he remains quiet. He was unsure of what the boy was referring to, but he thought the firm stance of his face would give off the sign telling the other boy to stop whatever he is trying to do. The boy does it anyway, he took the edge of Jihoon’s glasses frame and shift it upwards. Jihoon didn’t realize that his glasses were slipping until then. The delicate yet calloused finger linger for a while, brushing the hair on his temple as it moved back down toward the table of its owner’s cubicle.

Jihoon gulped, he was never really the type to be speechless, but at this moment, he was in loss of words. He was confused and rather quite annoyed, the smirk on the other boy’s face was irritating and the fact that the stranger decides that it would be okay to cross the personal space boundaries between them was infuriating. He wanted to say something snarky like he always does in times like these, but he couldn’t. He looked away, breaking the eye contact and he could feel his cheeks burning. He hears the huff of breath coming out from the other boy; it sounded almost amusing.

“You shouldn’t sleep in the library, especially if you snore. Noises of nuisance bother people who are trying to work here,” Jihoon bit out, eyes locked toward the open book placed next to his essay paper. Although, he found it hard to focus on the writings.

A quiet sigh was let out by the other boy, “Yeah, didn’t mean to, guess I’m more tired than I thought I was,” He said quietly. The faint rustling of fabric was heard as he tried to get his phone out of his pocket, and he eyed the time once the phone is out. Another sharp intake of breath was heard, “Oh fuck, I’m late for class.”

The boy then took his backpack from underneath the cubicle, slung it sloppily on one of his shoulders and he stood up. A single piece of paper and a pen was grasped on one hand and the other clutched onto his phone. He sets the chair back onto the cubicle before he leaves.

Jihoon heard a faint, “Thank you for waking me up, tofu,” before he left. Jihoon raised his head, staring at the empty space next to him. The warm eyed boy called him tofu. It makes him… mad. He scowled under his breath before he looks back down toward his physiology assignment, attempting to get his wandering mind to focus back on the task.

It took him another two hours to finish the work. The room had significantly become less crowded, and the sun has set. His shoulders hurt from being hunched over for so long, and he dreaded meeting the winter weather outside. Don’t get him wrong, he loves the cold, but not when he’s feeling particularly tired and weak. His chest would get tight and it would make it hard to breathe.

On his walk back toward his dorm, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander toward the boy he met in the library. He didn’t even get to know his name. The grin, the floppy hair, and the faint dimples, he concluded in his head that the other boy was absolutely adorable. He was drowning in a gigantic hoodie, navy blue ones with dumb neon yellow writings on it. He looked warm and puppy-like, just like his eyes. He shook the thought out of his head once he reached the similar building that held his dorm room.

Some people greeted him on his way toward his room, one even asked about the physiology assignment and he answered in short sentences. He knocks on his dorm room before he opens the door, and Soonyoung was there laying on his bed, his laptop laid on his lap and a bowl of cereal on his hands. Jihoon noticed the untouched bowl of rice and a plate of chicken katsu on his table.

“Cereal for dinner, really?” He spoke as he kicks off his shoes, hand holding onto the wall nearest to remain stable.

“Don’t judge me, I’ve got to feed my sweet tooth,” Soonyoung murmured, unbothered. He used one of his hands to slightly tilt the screen of his laptop, a familiar deep voice coming out of it. Jihoon thinks he’s watching an online lecture. He vaguely remembers Soonyoung telling him that he had an exam coming up soon. “Heated some katsu for you, I know you didn’t eat lunch.”

Jihoon grunts and throw himself onto his bed, staring at the grey painted ceiling.

Soonyoung reaches out to grab one of his small stuffed animals, it was a hamster that his sister had bought him as a joke for when he left home for college, and throws it at Jihoon, “Eat the katsu, you ass.”

Jihoon flinched when the toy hamster landed on his glasses, but a smile lingered on his lips. He sits up and stretches, “I can take care of myself,” He said before he reaches out for the food on the table.

“I know you can, but you make me doubt that sometimes,” Soonyoung said pointedly, eyes finally leaving the laptop for the first time to stare at him. His eyes were soft and caring, but a tint of light-hearted mock was still visible.

Jihoon waved him off, “You’re lucky you’re my friend, Soon, or else I wouldn’t be able to stand you,” His words shook with a small chuckle.

Soonyoung smiled then, all gums and teeth before he returns his attention toward the online lecture on his laptop, “You love me.”

Jihoon scoffed and started to eat his meal.

He finished the meal rather quickly before he got up and out of the room to wash the dirty plates in the kitchen. He fell asleep immediately after his body laid on the bed once more, with his stomach full, he was reminded of how exhausted he is.

He dreamed of one particular brown-eyed boy in the middle of a windmill field. He felt a tang of longing.


	2. Chapter Two

Fridays were supposed to be his day off, the day he unwinds. But not this week, as he woke up feeling extremely good and inspired, having yet another dream about the windmill field. The dream had visited him a couple of times in the past month, sometimes the brown-eyed boy is there, sometimes he’s not. He was in his dream again last night, although his feature turns slightly fuzzy. It had been a little over a month since the library meeting, and Jihoon believes that his mind is starting to forget the detail of his face.

The dreams confuse him, the first few days it happened. Sure, he thought the other boy was attractive, but he couldn’t figure out why the boy flooded his dreams. He wasn’t the first person Jihoon thought was attractive, he wasn’t the first person that makes his heart flutter a little either. Within a week of the dreams, he had come to terms with the fact that he might as well use it for something. He thought of a song that he could write, and the thought wouldn’t leave his mind. He never really creates a ballad before, but the longing he felt in those dreams was strong, and he thought it would be suitable.

This morning, he woke up feeling bright with the inspiration for the song he is currently composing. Other than the fact that the boy’s face had turn fuzzy, the dream slightly shifted. The boy was holding a group of sunflowers in one hand, holding it close to his chest, face buried slightly in one of the flowers. The usually cloudy field was brighter this time, and although fuzzy, the grin on the boy’s face was still visible and it was brighter as well. He figured that this song would not be as sad as he originally planned, a surge of hope should be present.

He washed his face briefly with cold water, brushed his teeth and change his clothes. Wearing a set of clothing that resembles what he would wear on a busy day helps him keep the day productive. He then sat down on his table that is mostly filled with his music producing tools, he started working.

Soonyoung woke up an hour and fifteen minutes after he started working, he would have a class within the next hour. He sat in his bed, hair forming tufts that go around in random directions. He brushed his face before saying, “It’s eight in the morning, Hoon, when did you even start working?”

Jihoon hummed, “Not long ago.”

“As if I’m going to believe that,” Soonyoung snorted as he got up and went to the bathroom. The water turned on and he could hear an echoing sound of Soonyoung singing his heart out.

He drowned the careless voice and focused back on his work. He drowned out the whole world as he focusses on the work. He didn’t hear Soonyoung getting ready to leave until he felt him drapes himself across his back, head planted on his shoulder.

“You planning to stay coped up here all day today?” Soonyoung said in his ear.

“Pretty much, yes,” Jihoon nodded.

“Don’t forget to eat,” Soonyoung said as he pushed himself off of Jihoon, putting on his shoes and going for the door.

“I won’t,” Jihoon assured.

“You better, I’d kill you if I found out you did,” Soonyoung said right before he left the room.

He kept his words. He took out a granola bar for breakfast, Soonyoung wouldn’t agree to call it breakfast, but it was better than nothing. He then went out to the kitchen when he noticed the clock saying 2.48 pm. He found a hot pocket in the fridge, it probably belongs to Lee Seokmin, the boy living in the dorm across his room, and he thought he wouldn’t mind if he took one.

He continues to drown out the world and focus on his work. Soonyoung came back into the room once he started to like his song. His best friend was cheery, practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. He took off his shoes and went straight to the bathroom, turning on the faucet. He yelled out, “We’re going to watch the game tonight,” He declared.

“We?” Jihoon asked, one eyebrow raised, but he didn’t look away from the computer.

“Yes, we, so get ready, we’re leaving in ten,” Soonyoung said as he left the bathroom and goes to his wardrobe, pulling out more laid-back clothing compared to the ones he’s wearing.

“Did I agree to this?” Jihoon asked.

“No, you didn’t, I decide for you,” Soonyoung stated, a matter-of-factly. He put on his jeans with ripped holes in both knees, “I promised Mingyu that I would watch him today, it’s his first game, and I don’t want to go alone.”

Jihoon grunted, but he proceeds to save his files and turns off the computer.

“Besides, Seokmin is playing, too, it’s the least you could do after all the food you stole from him,” Soonyoung said strategically.

Jihoon chuckled, his best friend knows just how to get him, “Yes, alright, I’m coming with you,” Jihoon before he gets himself ready.

Kim Mingyu studied in the same major as Soonyoung, physics. The three meet on the first day they arrive on campus when they share the same mentor when they were given a campus tour. He remembered that he frowned at how tall the boy was, but then it softens when he saw how clumsy he was. Mingyu was… something else. When they get coffee right after the tour ended, Mingyu wouldn’t shut up about his boyfriend of two years, his name was Jeon Wonwoo, and he went to a university instead and was a year ahead of them. It was amusing to see an extremely large boy smiling softly as he talks about his boyfriend, it changes the original judgment that Jihoon had of him. 

Mingyu turns popular fairly easily on the campus, with his handsome face and built body, women were practically falling on their knees for him. He is grounded, though, his childlike behavior never fades. The three grow close, especially when Mingyu learned that Jihoon sometimes had his bad days. Although Mingyu was a year younger than he is, he had turn protective of Jihoon.

Soonyoung had been his only friend for the past five years and having Mingyu is something entirely new to him. It was a good chance, though.

Soonyoung took his car and drove the two of them toward the stadium, which Jihoon thought was ridiculous since it wouldn’t take more than twenty minutes for them to reach it if they walk. As expected, the stadium was crowded, filled with loud and rowdy people chanting the name of their college. Soonyoung found themselves a spot right in the middle of the bleacher. The game had already started, and their team was winning. Jihoon used to play baseball when he was younger, in middle school, to be exact, and watching the game was not strange to him.

It was near the end of the game when he saw someone familiar walking toward the batter position. A C was embroidered to the front of his jersey and the number 8, and Jihoon had seen him a couple of times during the game, but he was never this close to the bleachers. He stood in position, he kicked on the ground twice, head locked on the dirt below him and he twists his head around to eye the catcher briefly, and Jihoon catches a glimpse of his face.

At this moment, he considers the possibility of him being a psychic. His dream shifted last night, it turned brighter, he thought about the possibility of it being a sign. He was standing there, the boy of his dreams, literally. He was the captain of the baseball team, a batter, his playful smirk gone and replaced into a harsh, thin line. His eyes were stone cold, almost expressionless, completely different from the warm and soft eyes he saw in the library. But Jihoon was certain it was him.

Jihoon tugged on the sleeve of Soonyoung’s flailing arm, “What’s his name?” He asked once Soonyoung turns his head towards him.

“What? Who?”

“The batter.”

“The captain?” Soonyoung asked, ridiculed. He sounded as if he doesn’t believe Jihoon had genuinely asked that question, so Jihoon simply nods, “You can’t seriously don’t know him, he’s Choi Seungcheol, the genius IR student who somehow can manage the whole baseball team.”

Jihoon nods again.

Choi Seungcheol. The name makes sense.

He saw Soonyoung say something, but he couldn’t hear him, but he assumes that he asked about why he was asking, so he said, “I met him at the library.”

Soonyoung looks at him funny, “You’ve never asked around for people’s names. Something happened.”

“Nothing happened,” Jihoon looked away.

“Something totally did!” Soonyoung sat down now, and all of his attention darted toward Jihoon, “Tell me.”

Jihoon considered telling him what happened, but he decided not to, “Nothing happened, Soon.”

Soonyoung smirked, “You’re blushing, you know you can’t lie to me-“

Soonyoung was cut short when they announce the end of the game, indicated with a home run by the Choi Seungcheol. The crowd roared, and Soonyoung’s words were cut short. He mumbled a short ‘you owe me a story’ before he joined the celebration. Jihoon joined, too, yelling and clapping his hands, mostly staring warily at Soonyoung who was standing on top of the seat, rocking in his heels.

The crowd slowly quiet down and some people start to leave, some start to make their way toward the field. Soonyoung pulled Jihoon with him as he makes his way toward the field, eager to find Mingyu. Mingyu was not hard to find, he stood tall and awkward at the edge of a circle formed by the players. Soonyoung tugged his arm and he turned, clear eyes turned wide and brighter.

“Soonyoung, you came!” Mingyu exclaimed, enveloping Soonyoung in his long, floppy arms, “And you manage to drag Jihoon out here, too!”

Mingyu let go of Soonyoung and bend down to hug Jihoon, hoisting him up in his arms. Jihoon struggled, hated that Mingyu was touching him too much and was lifting him with no problem, he feels like a little kid.

“Put me down, you dumbass,” Jihoon grumbled, flailing his free arm against Mingyu’s shoulder, and the taller boy only laughed. He set Jihoon down before hugging him properly this time.

Everything was a blur from then, the excitement was practically flooding out of Mingyu and it affects both Soonyoung and Jihoon. Mingyu called his boyfriend, and the boy on the other line insisted to see how he looks, so they video called. Jihoon finally met the infamous Jeon Wonwoo. Virtually, at least. He was witty and full of sarcasm, and he loved how much he makes Mingyu happy by simply insulting him with a smile.

Not long after, Lee Seokmin came by, “Oh, fantastic, the two of you are here! Listen, I know that today is only the first day of the season, but the team is having a party at the seniors’ place, lots of people are going to show up, so,” He cut himself short, and looks at Soonyoung and Jihoon knowingly.

Jihoon didn’t catch on, “So?”

Seokmin throws his head back to laugh, “So, I’m inviting you two! You’re going to come, right?”

Soonyoung eyed Jihoon warily. A party is never the scene Jihoon finds himself being comfortable in, moreover a huge party. He can feel the anxiety coming from Soonyoung, and a little part of him hates the fact that it’d be him that holds Soonyoung back from having fun. He knows that if he refuses to come, Soonyoung wouldn’t come either. So, he nods.

“Yeah, we’ll come.”

“Great! I’ll see you there!” Seokmin said cheerfully, grabbing Mingyu’s shoulder before he turns on his heels to leave and said, “Good work tonight, rookie.”

They decided to get coffee in Soonyoung’s favorite café, it was called Kohi Mame, Japanese for coffee beans. Turns out the seniors of the baseball team rented a house together, and that’s where the party is going to be located in. The house is not too far from the café, only a five-minute drive.

“I told you not to buy any food, Soon,” Mingyu grumbled as Soonyoung walks toward their table, a plate of salmon bagel in one hand and a cup of latte in the other.

“But I’m hungry,” Soonyoung said pointedly, “Why do you insist on us not eating, anyway?”

“Because the captain makes amazing pizza,” Mingyu retorted.

Right, Jihoon almost forgot. He’s going to a baseball team party, meaning Choi Seungcheol is going to be there. The argument between Soonyoung and Mingyu was drowned out, he was lost in thought. 

He was nervous. Which was unreasonable, the guy had probably forgotten about him. Nevertheless, his mind still wanders throughout the possibilities of their meeting. What would he say, if they meet? He considering staying invisible instead, maybe his dreams would eventually die down, all he had to do is just to let his memory fade. As Seokmin said, a lot of people are going to show up to the party, the chances of meeting the captain of the baseball team himself are thin, avoiding him would be easy. The few times he had been on a party, he would hide in the kitchen anyway, hiding comes naturally to him.

His train of thoughts stopped when there was a hand waving in front of his face.

“What?” Jihoon asked, confused.

“Soonyoung said you were asking about Seungcheol,” Mingyu said, a playful and teasing smirk displayed on his mouth, “What’s the deal?”

“Oh,” Jihoon breathes out, gaze falling onto his fidgeting hands, “We just met at the library, he sat next to me and he fell asleep. He snored, so I woke him up.”

There was a short moment of silence.

“And?” Mingyu pressed.

“And he woke up,” Jihoon answer shortly.

Mingyu shook his head in disbelief, looking away from the smaller boy.

Soonyoung throws his arms up, letting out a loud groan, “What? There’s no way that is the only thing that happened, you don’t ask around for people’s names, Hoon, especially when the interaction is so… ordinary!”

“He called me tofu,” Jihoon murmured lowly.

Mingyu snapped his head toward Jihoon, his voice pitched higher than his usual voice with surprise, “He what?”

“He woke up, fixed my glasses and called me tofu,” Jihoon blurted out, he felt himself sweat a little.

“He fixed your-“ Soonyoung cut himself short as he throws his head back, laughing a throaty laugh, tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

“Holy shit, that might be the funniest thing that could happen,” Mingyu said, throwing his body back on his chair. He chuckled, “Hyung, you act as if something scandalous had happened, but that is even better, that is adorable.”

Jihoon feels himself blush, he managed to grumble a few words, “Shut up.”

The two didn’t let the story die down. They start calling him tofu every now and then, laughing every time the story came back into their mind. It was extremely annoying, and it was a constant reminder about who he’s going to meet soon. He was anxious, afraid his friend would call him that nickname in front of Choi Seungcheol, how embarrassing would that be.

He was getting more anxious as time goes by, his fidgeting had worsened. He bounces his feet as he sat on the passenger seat, and Soonyoung smiled when he noticed the gesture. Soonyoung reaches out a hand toward him, and he placed a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder.

“Lee Jihoon, getting nervous over meeting a boy who fixed his glasses and called him a funny nickname,” Soonyoung said, shaking his head jokingly. He squeezed Jihoon’s shoulder, “Never thought I’d be alive when shit like this happens.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“I can’t wait to see what’s going to happen when you two meet tonight,” Mingyu said from the backseat. He then leans forward and poked his head between the two seats in front, “I bet he’d say something along the line of ‘let’s get out of here’ and try to sleep with you.”

Soonyoung laughed as Jihoon slapped Mingyu across the back of his head. Mingyu whines and retreats toward his seat, cradling the back of his head.

“You hear that, Tofu? You might pop your cherry tonight,” Soonyoung said, which earned him a slap on the shoulder.

“Why am I friends with the two of you?” 

“I mean, come on, Hyung, it’s no secret that Seungcheol is a gigantic flirt, he probably likes you,” Mingyu reasoned.

“He probably had forgotten about me,” He stated matter-of-factly, but he hates that it somehow came out like how a disappointed wife would sound like.

“Sure, sure.”

Not long after that, the car pulled over. Soonyoung parked his car a few houses away from the party, and so they walk toward the house. It was like any other suburban house, except there was a muffled sound of music coming out of the house. Some people were outside, some smoking cigarettes, maybe some blunts, and some drinking something out of red cups. He could see silhouettes from the windows. The house was packed.

Mingyu leads the way, and they went inside. It wasn’t as loud or as messy as Jihoon had anticipated, but it still overwhelmed him. Five minutes in, and a boy was shoving on Mingyu’s shoulder.

“About time you show up,” The other boy said before his eyes met Soonyoung and Jihoon, “You two with him?”

“Yeah, this is Soonyoung and Jihoon, they put up with my bullshit on a daily basis,” Mingyu said, gesturing the two of them and each of them gives out a small wave.

“Hansol, it’s nice to meet the two of you,” The boy, Hansol, waves a hand with a bottle of beer grasped within it.

Jihoon thought he had seen him during the game, he was the team’s pitcher, he realizes. He stood out from the whole team, with his ken doll-like face and striding smolder. Now that the tension of the game is not present, he was smiling all teeth and gum, his sideway smile turns his eyes into a pair of uneven creases.

Jihoon and Soonyoung nodded at him.

“Drinks are in the kitchen, feel free to open up the fridge for cold ones, and a friendly tip, Seungkwan makes a bomb whiskey and coke,” Hansol explained, and then he clamped both of his hands on Mingyu’s shoulder, “Now, may I borrow the gigantic rookie for a while now, gentlemen?”

Soonyoung grunted, “Sure, please, lift the weight from our shoulders.”

Both Jihoon and Hansol chuckled as Hansol steer Mingyu away from the two roommates, and an offended ‘Hey!’ was heard from Mingyu.

The two walk towards the kitchen, Soonyoung opening the fridge to grab a can of beer. Jihoon was never a drinker, but he was sweating and nervous, still thinking about the captain of the baseball team’s captain, eyes flickering all over the room every now and then. He decided that if he decided to get hammered, tonight would be the night. He spots a boy with a bottle of whiskey in one of his hands, bantering with everyone that passes him and making a drink occasionally. He decided that he was the Seungkwan guy Hansol was talking about.

Jihoon prefers straight whiskey, but he was a little curious about the ‘bomb whiskey and coke’ that the boy allegedly creates. He walks toward the other boy, and the other boy notices him almost immediately.

Seungkwan, he assumes, tilted his head and squinted at him, “Freshman?”

“Yep,” Jihoon nodded.

“Came for my infamous drink, yeah?” Seungkwan, he confirms, asked accusingly.

Jihoon frowned, “Yeah, is that alright?” He asked cautiously.

“’Course it’s alright, I will never pass the chance to amaze someone,” Seungkwan said as he swiftly mixed whiskey and coke into a red cup. His movement was controlled, and it seems like he could do this with his eyes closed, he was that good. Soon, he was pushing the red cup onto Jihoon’s hand, “Here you go.”

Jihoon took it and take a large sip, and yeah, it was good, the taste of whiskey was slightly drowned, but not too much, it was just a perfect combination. He predicts that it would take plenty more cups to get him as drunk as he wanted to be tonight. Maybe that’ll be fine since the drink itself was fantastic, he won’t mind drinking cups after cups of this drink. He hummed his approval.

Seungkwan smiled and he breathed out a faint, “Cute.”

“What?” Jihoon pipped up and Seungkwan shook his head.

“You’re cute, so you can come back to me anytime you want,” Seungkwan said lightly with a shrug, he reaches out and ruffled Jihoon’s hair, and Jihoon flinched away. Seungkwan laughed before he shooed him, “Run along now.”

Jihoon walked away toward the fridge, where Soonyoung was supposed to be at. The fridge and the kitchen island area were empty though, so he walked out of the kitchen, trying to find his best friend. He doesn’t mind being left alone, but he just wanted to make sure he knows who Soonyoung is with.

He regretted it the moment he walked out of the kitchen’s door, though, as he was greeted with a mess created by the baseball team. They were celebrating, he assumes, as they lifted all the rookies high above their heads, chanting their college’s name and occasionally throwing them up in the air. Well, every rookie except for Mingyu, the boy was too big to be thrown, and the fact that they have managed to lift him was good enough. The crowd around them was roaring, victorious and drowning in euphoria. It was overwhelming.

He was about to turn around and go back to the kitchen when his eyes drifted to a figure leaning back on the wall of the stairs. It was him; it was Choi Seungcheol. He was grinning, eyes staring straight toward Jihoon. The grin was playful and teasing, and Jihoon noticed that there was a girl engulfed in one of his arms and she was nosing on his neck. Choi Seungcheol tilted his head and the girl started to kiss his neck. Something burned inside of Jihoon’s chest, and he frowned at the sight he was seeing. The grin widens, and he winked at Jihoon before his hand went up toward the girl’s face, pulling her up into a kiss.

Jihoon left then, rushing, trying to find Seungkwan as fast as he can. He was overthinking, the details of Choi Seungcheol’s handsome face was flooding back toward his head. He winked at him, he winked at the boy he called tofu right before he was shoving his tongue down a girl’s throat. What the fuck was wrong with him?

He asked for a glass of straight whiskey as soon as he was close enough to Seungkwan, and he downed the drink as quickly as it was possible and asked for another one. Seungkwan seemed both surprised and worried, but he didn’t care, he just wants to stop the running thoughts.

He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I wrote Seungcheol this way, but he won't be a tool for too long.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter Three

These two boys were sitting uncomfortably close to him, but he felt too drunk to care. His vision was blurry, and the two boys look almost the same. They might be related, even twins, maybe. Jihoon mentally shook his head, there is no way that they are because they were kissing every now and then, right in front of Jihoon’s face since they were sitting on either side of him. He felt slender fingers running on the back of his neck, slipping inside his collar. He hates skin contact, but one of the boys was sitting on his lap, and his focus was split into the two uncomfortable contacts, he ended up staying quiet.

“Have you ever smoked a blunt before?” One of them asked, using his slender fingers to pull Jihoon closer, his mouth was inches away from Jihoon’s ear.

Jihoon shook his head slowly, eyes locked onto the messy table in front of their couch. His skin itches from the foreign touches, he hates it. He tried to focus on the spilled Cheetos instead, attempting to count how many Cheetos that was wasted. There was twenty-one Cheetos.

The other boy who was half seated in his lap chuckled, “Of course he hasn’t, Hannie, look at him, he’s a scared freshman.”

The other one hummed. He then lifted the already burnt blunt into Jihoon’s line of vision. His focus on the Cheetos shifted toward it, “You want to try, pretty boy?” He purred, head leaning closer toward Jihoon.

Jihoon looks up from the blunt before shifting his gaze toward the other boy, his frown deepens. He gulped, and the smile grew from the other boy. The other boy broke the eye contact to look at the other boy that was sitting on Jihoon’s lap, head tilted in a silent question. The boy in his lap speaks up, “Go ahead, Hannie.”

The fingers on his neck shifted, and they grasp Jihoon’s jaw. The fingers proceed to pull Jihoon’s face closer toward his, the boy inhaled a deep breath from the blunt before he plants his lips on Jihoon’s. Jihoon let out a strangled, surprised breath, eyes widening. Before he knows it, the boy was blowing smoke into his mouth. He tried pulling away, but the fingers were persistent, and he had no choice but to swallow down the smoke. The boy finally let go of his face and Jihoon coughed as soon as his mouth was free.

His lips burned as if the boy had left a boiling mark of the kiss. His chest and throat constrict, he must have inhaled it wrongly, and he felt his throat itches and he couldn’t stop coughing. It was embarrassing, people were starting to stare as the other boy laughed. His eyes start to water, with the itch and the embarrassment. He tried getting up, but the two boys worked together to keep him there, one pushing on his chest, and the other one got him by the back of his neck. He starts to panic, eyes frantically trying to find someone, anyone that could help him. He jumped when there’s a booming voice coming from behind the couch.

“Jeonghan! Jisoo!” A voice called out. It was deep and rough, but Jihoon didn’t miss the slight slur.

The two boys snapped their heads toward the source of the voice. The boy that had kissed him pipped up first, “What? We didn’t do anything.”

There was a second of silence.

“We were just having fun, let us live,” The other one on his lap said, scowling at whoever it was that had stopped their antics.

“No. No one is getting harassed at my party, Jisoo,” The voice said, and Jihoon can hear heavy boots walking closer.

The other boy, Jeonghan, he assumed, tsked.

“Let him go,” The voice stated calmly, but firmly. It sent shivers down Jihoon’s spine, and he definitely wasn’t the only one who felt it, since the two boys finally moved out of his space and left the couch area. Jihoon’s eyes followed the two as they disappear into the kitchen door.

Jihoon hadn’t realized that he had been holding his breath, but now with the two offending boys gone, he felt the extreme itch resurface. He took in a deep breath, hoping to relieve some of the itches in his throat.

“You okay, kid?” The deep voice asked, still coming from behind him. He snapped his head up toward the source of the voice.

His vision was blurry from the alcohol and the tears, but he was sure of what his eyes are seeing. It was him, again, it was Choi Seungcheol. Of course, if anyone would save his ass from getting harassed, it would be him. Jihoon’s throat gave out then, and he starts to have another coughing fit. Ducking his head down, he coughs onto the back of one of his hands and his body shook with every cough.

“Okay, alright,” Choi Seungcheol murmured as he makes his way toward the front of the couch, snaking his arm across Jihoon’s back and pull Jihoon up easily, he then whispered, “You’re okay, let’s get you some fresh air.”

Jihoon cursed himself in his head, this is the worst scenario that could happen tonight. First, he fails his plan on avoiding Choi Seungcheol. Second, the plan was broken because Choi Seungcheol had to rescue his sorry ass because a couple of druggies were harassing him. Third, he hates how the unwanted contact from the two druggies, Jeonghan dan Jisoo, left him shaking, he felt like he was exaggerating the situation. He knows the reaction was involuntary, but he felt utterly ridiculous.

His face and neck burn as he felt his feet go weak when he took the first step, but Choi Seungcheol steadied him and shifts his weight, allowing Jihoon to lean on him. The walk toward the front door was quick, he noticed how people moved away and create a faint path toward the front door. People also stared, god, the stares, it was too much, he decided to look down, focusing on the floor. Soon enough, he felt the spring wind as they exit the house and he inhaled deeply, finally looking up.

He holds on onto the porch’s railing, and Seungcheol’s arm leaving his body, and he suddenly felt cold, remembering that he left his jacket somewhere inside the house. The street lamps were bright, but it was fascinating to look at. They look like stars, its shine shifting and glimmering. He jumped when a hand softly laid flat on his lower back, and a red cup was pushed onto his hand.

“Drink up, it’ll help the coughing,” Choi Seungcheol said, and Jihoon took the red cup. He eyed the cup suspiciously, watching the clear liquid that was sloshing around inside the cup. “It’s water, I promise,” The other boy pipped up, a hint of a smile was heard in his voice.

Jihoon decided to trust him, besides, his throat was begging for some water. He took the cup to his lips with his eyes closed and took big gulps, sighing in relief when he felt the cool water goes down his itchy, dry throat. His buzzing head starts to clear now, though his hands are still shaking. He opened his eyes as he sets the cup on the railing, his own dull brown eyes locking with the bright brown ones. Jihoon felt like he was standing so close to the other boy, and he eyed their hands that lay close to each other in the railing. He felt his breath caught in his throat.

“Choi Seungcheol,” He said, not thinking. He felt his cheek burning, he messed up. He makes himself sound like a creep; how would he know his name?

The other boy chuckled, “Yeah, that’s my name, you can call me Seungcheol though,” He said smugly, the recognizable smirk present on his face. 

His brown eyes were sparkling, maybe it was his buzzed brain, but they seem almost cartoonish. His lips were rosy, an obvious contrast to his skin. His skin looks tanned earlier today during the game, but it seemed significantly paler now somehow. His hair was neat now, compared to during the game and earlier when Jihoon saw him leaning against the staircase. His hair was parted on one side, and Jihoon finally noticed how long his hair is, with it reaching one of his eyebrows.

“That sounded creepy,” Jihoon said, once more unthinking. He decided from then that we will not let himself speak unless he is obliged to do so. So, he let out a last, “Sorry.”

Jihoon couldn’t look away from his eyes, though, and he saw how the wide smile creases his eyes, hiding the brown irises a little.

“No, not at all,” Seungcheol said softly, head tilted to one side and his mouth was set near Jihoon’s ear as if he intends to keep their conversation to themselves. Maybe he did, since he whispered teasingly, “Kind of unfair, though, since I don’t know your name, tofu,” low enough that Jihoon wouldn’t be able to hear him if he didn’t have all of his attention to the other boy.

The lowly stated words were enough to make him stop breathing for a few seconds. He remembered him, Seungcheol remembered the first time they met in the library. He didn’t think his skin could turn redder, but it did.

Jihoon took in a hitched breath, and spoke out, “Lee Jihoon,” carefully.

Seungcheol hummed, leaning his head away from his ear, his facial expression shifted, the smile was gone and a soft line in his forehead appear as he frowned, “Jihoon, I apologize for what happened with Jeonghan and Jisoo. I don’t know who the hell invited them, but it wasn’t me, and I know that shit like that had happened before, I should have known to check for them, to make sure they wouldn’t be here, I-“ Seungcheol cut himself short in his rant, taking a deep breath and closes his eyes. Seconds later, he opened his eyes and they look much calmer, “I’m sorry I let it happen.”

Right, Jeonghan and Jisoo, he had almost forgotten what had happened. His heart was still pounding so hard that he could feel his pulse in his neck, but he almost forgot what had caused it. He blamed it on the bright brown eyes that wouldn’t let go of his gaze.

“Y-Yeah, it’s- it’s okay,” Jihoon stuttered out, though he didn’t mean it. Seungcheol sharpens his gaze accusingly, and Jihoon defended himself, “I’m okay, I’m fine,” He said persistently.

“Yeah right, you’re still shaking goddamn it!” Seungcheol pressed as he gestures toward Jihoon’s hand that was placed in the porch’s railing.

Jihoon snapped his head toward his hand, and he quickly retrieved it toward his jeans’ front pocket. Now that he broke the eye contact, he decided to not risk being stuck in the other boy’s eyes again, and he looked down onto his shoes.

Suddenly Seungcheol was very close to him, and he whispered, “If this place is too much for you, I can drive you downtown to a fantastic pizza place,” this time, he sounded sincere, no hint of teasing in his voice. Jihoon lifted his gaze and glanced questioningly toward the other boy, “I saw you were hiding in the kitchen, drowning yourself in alcohol. If this isn’t your scene, that’s fine, we can go to a more… comfortable place.”

Jihoon frowned, he hates that he couldn’t read through Choi Seungcheol like he can with literally anyone else. He sounded genuinely concerned, but this is exactly what Mingyu had predicted earlier in the car. He hates that he doesn’t know what the other boy wants from him.

“A pizza place?” He decided to ask, which Seungcheol simply nods to, “Mingyu said you make fantastic pizza, why would we go to another ‘fantastic’ pizza place?”

Seungcheol snorted, “The gigantic rookie said that?” He asked, and Jihoon nods, “Well, you can tell Kim Mingyu to stop kissing my ass,” He stated as confusion scrunches his face.

Jihoon felt a throaty laugh escapes his mouth, and it made Seungcheol smiled. Like, a brighter than ever, gums exposed type of smile. Jihoon then let go, he let himself laugh until his body is leaning backward. He hadn’t laugh like this in a while, and he thinks that what Seungcheol said wasn’t all that funny but seeing Seungcheol smile that bright smile is addicting.

“So, are we going?” Seungcheol asked when their laughter eventually died down.

Jihoon’s brain starts working then. This is what Mingyu had predicted, Seungcheol asking them to get away in hope of getting inside Jihoon’s pants. Maybe, but why would Seungcheol want him? Seungcheol is probably in a relationship with an amazing looking girl, the one he was with during the baseball team’s celebration, the one he kissed in the stairway. He probably fancies girls, and even if he is into boys, Jihoon is way below his league. Seungcheol is beautiful, Jihoon is… not. So, there’s no way that Mingyu was right about this. Seungcheol is a good person, he’s just incredibly nice and he felt bad for the Jeonghan and Jisoo accident earlier, he just wants to make it up to Jihoon. So, what’s the loss in saying yes?

“Sure,” Jihoon finally said, and Seungcheol’s face lit up.

Before he knows it, he was dragged by an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short because I wrote a super long chapter with too much going on, so I split it into two chapters.
> 
> But hey, at least they properly (well, sort of) introduced each other now.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! (This contain spoilers)
> 
> Oral Sex  
Self-deprecating Thoughts

Everything went by in a blur. He remembered how flustered he was when Seungcheol opens the garage door, revealing a sleek black antique car, it was so beautiful that he can’t help but let out an excited 'Woah'. It was a 1968 Chevy Caprice, Seungcheol told him, and the older boy went on and on and on about the car, but Jihoon knows nothing about cars. Not that it mattered, he was too distracted by the older boy’s face to pay attention, how his excited smile and flowing words match the almost childlike glint in his eyes, it was beautiful. Seungcheol sounded so proud of the car, he named her Apollo. Jihoon made a mental note to do some research on the car, he was eager to keep that glint in the older boy’s eyes.

Seungcheol was not drunk, but he was at least a little bit tipsy. He assured Jihoon that he can drive, though, and he was already starting the car before Jihoon had time to protest. As expected, Seungcheol drives fast. And reckless. Jihoon’s head was still buzzing with the alcohol, but he was well aware of how dangerous it is, that he was mostly holding his breath through the drive toward the pizza place. Although, he was glad that Seungcheol occasionally reaches out toward Jihoon’s chest, holding him back whenever they were going through a rough bump. If not, Jihoon would’ve chocked on the seatbelt at least three times during the ride.

Turns out, this ‘fantastic’ pizza place was half an hour drive away, placed on top of a hill, next to a cliff. It was called The Moonlight, a somewhat romantic name for a pizzeria. The place itself was old and worn out, but it looks cozy, nonetheless. There was a jukebox placed on one corner of the room, playing weird, jazzy music that he had never heard of. It was nice, though, the music.

The owner’s son was there, wearing a white apron on top of his nice black shirt and black pants. He had silver hair, done up in messy strokes, and apparently, he knows Seungcheol pretty well. His name is Jun, Wen Junhui. He’s a student in a different college than theirs, and he is working part-time in his father’s pizza place.

“You know, Jihoon, he’s a damn good dancer,” Seungcheol said out of the blue, a teasing smile was displayed on his cocky face.

Jun rolled his eyes, “That’s not something to tease about, Cheol, you know that I’m proud of it,” He snarked back, but the slight upturn on the edge of his lips signed that there was no real heat behind it.

“You are?” Jihoon spoke up excitedly, “I used to dance during high school, my best friend still does, though, and he’s really good. I used to be real good, too, but now I find myself feeling exhausted most of the time, I never could find the time to actually go out and just, you know, dance,” He stopped himself there. He was rambling, he realized. He frowned down on his feet, “I talk so much.”

Seungcheol chuckled, “Shit, he’s a really cute drunk.”

“You know, Jihoon, if you ever find a time to dance, hit me up, you seem like a great dance partner,” Jun said, and Jihoon snapped his head up, smiling happily towards Jun, and he gets a wink in return, “See, even your date danced.”

Jihoon was about to protest at the assumption, but Seungcheol hummed and smugly said, “Must be flexible.”

It makes Jun groaned, and it makes Jihoon’s cheeks heat up.

Their pizza was done a few moments after that, and Jihoon stared curiously on the boxed slices of pizza.

“We aren’t eating here?” Jihoon asked aloud.

“Nope, we’re eating at my car, this cliff has an amazing view,” Seungcheol exclaimed before he tagged Jihoon’s arm, and lead the way toward the car that was parked next to the pizza place, dangerously close to the cliff, but it served them an amazing view. And turns out, the view itself was the campus’ stadium.

Jihoon was hungry, starving even, so he waited no longer than taking a seat on the passenger seat before munching on his slice of Margherita pizza. He heard Seungcheol chuckled, but he ignored it, as he stared down at the stadium. It’s odd, seeing the contrast of how rowdy and crowded it was a few hours ago and how deserted it is currently.

“Did you watch the game?” Seungcheol asked he noticed the direction of Jihoon’s stare. When Jihoon simply nod, he smiled, “Seems so different to how it is right now, right? The stadium?”

“Yeah, it was crowded, suffocating, now it almost looks peaceful,” Jihoon murmured before he took his last bite of the pizza.

Seungcheol hummed, “It is peaceful, actually.”

Jihoon looked away from the stadium then, staring at Seungcheol curiously.

“Coach sometimes makes us have extra practices by ourselves, and everyone is free at midnight,” Seungcheol explains as he shrugged.

“How is overworking yourself peaceful?”

Seungcheol smiled that wide, gummy smile, “Well, it’s not, but the moment I call it, we usually just dropped dead on the field, collecting our breaths, cooling down, just listening to the crickets.”

“Crickets, huh,” Jihoon said in disbelief.

“What, you don’t believe me?”

“I haven’t heard crickets since I was a kid, and we’re in a big city, I’m not saying that I don’t believe you, I’m just saying that,” Jihoon stopped there, struggling to find the proper wordings.

“That you don’t believe me,” Seungcheol tsked.

Seungcheol suddenly grabbed for the door and got out. Jihoon watched him as he walked toward the passenger’s door, “What are you doing?” Jihoon asked once Seungcheol reached the door and open it.

“I’m proving a point,” Seungcheol said before he takes a grip of Jihoon’s shirt and pulling him out of the car.

It was a windy night, and he cursed himself when he realized that he had no idea where his jacket is. He holds back the shiver he felt coming and followed Seungcheol to wherever he was taking him. They went down a small pathway not too far from the car, and Seungcheol suddenly sat down on the ground.

“Come,” Seungcheol said as he patted the spot right next to him.

Jihoon sat down without a question, and they sat quietly. A couple of minutes passed, and Jihoon was not hearing any crickets.

“I hear nothing,” Jihoon whispered.

“Shh!” Seungcheol said urgently yet quietly, a finger pressed on his red, plump lips. They were so close to one another, Jihoon realized. Seungcheol’s eyes were closed as if he was trying to concentrate hard. Jihoon was busy studying the older boy’s facial structure, of how sharp his jaw is, and how high his cheekbones are when his eyes snapped open, and quietly asked, “You hear that?”

Jihoon wanted to ridicule him right there and right now because he doesn’t hear anything, but then he saw the childlike glint in the older boy’s eyes again, and so he tried his hardest to find a hint of crickets just so he could continue staring at those eyes. But then, he heard a faint chirping.

“Holy shit, you were right,” Jihoon exclaimed, eyes wide.

“I told you! You can even hear it from up here, imagine being down there with all the blinding lights shining on you,” Seungcheol said, his head cocked toward the stadium, “It’s peaceful, really.”

Jihoon felt like he was going to freeze to death anytime soon, but he didn’t mind. They continue talking, small talks, mostly, but they laugh and laugh and laugh. Jihoon felt careless and loose, he had never laughed so much or talked so much within the span of two hours. It seems like Seungcheol had endless stories to tell, and Jihoon had infinite hours to listen. Seungcheol was full of life, filled with enthusiasm and happy memories. Seungcheol’s presence and voice make Jihoon feels… light. For once after months of the heavy burden of college, music, and his problematic mind, he felt light. He found himself putting out effort in making Seungcheol laugh, as his laugh would most likely start another chain of story, and his voice would fill his head again. Choi Seungcheol was addicting.

Jihoon had almost forgotten about the cold, but then his hand brushed against Seungcheol’s, and the older boy snapped his head toward the offending hand, “What the hell, you’re freezing, Jihoon,” He exclaimed before he too both of Jihoon’s hand in his, frowning at how cold they were. Seungcheol started to rub their hands together, trying to get them to warm up, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you are distracting, stupid,” Jihoon blurted out, a scowl planted on his forehead.

Seungcheol chuckled then, “Real smooth, Ji,” He murmured before he pulls Jihoon’s hands up toward his lips and attempted to warm them up by breathing on them. It helped, but it caught Jihoon off-guarded. He can’t help but stare at the other boy, “What?”

Jihoon shook his head, completely dumbfounded and speechless. Seungcheol only smiled softly at him.

“Is it better now?” Seungcheol asked softly after breathing onto Jihoon’s hands a couple of times, head perked up slightly to stare at Jihoon’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Jihoon said helplessly, and he couldn’t help but notice of how close they were, he can even feel Seungcheol’s breath. Jihoon doesn’t know what he was thinking, but he moved forward and placed a kiss on Seungcheol’s cheek, before murmuring a small, “Thank you.”

Seungcheol didn’t look all too surprised, hell, Jihoon looks more surprised than he is. The only shift in Seungcheol expression was that his soft smile had slowly washed off, leaving his lips slightly parted. He looked down from Jihoon’s eyes toward Jihoon’s lips every now and then. Jihoon gulped. A hand reached up toward Jihoon’s cheek, and without realization, he leans in into the touch. And then it happened, Seungcheol leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was light and soft, gentle. Seungcheol’s lips were soft, and Jihoon wanted to melt into the kiss. But a thought stopped him.

Jihoon was the leaning away, and Seungcheol eyes snapped open, panicked and confused, “Y-you have a girlfriend.”

Seungcheol tilted his head, “Girlfriend?”

“Yeah, the girl you were with at the party, during the celebration.”

“Ah, that was just Seo Yeon.”

Just Seo Yeon. Just. If he gives in and let himself go to Choi Seungcheol, would he be just Lee Jihoon? Of course, he would, he’s expendable. Even if he doesn’t kiss Choi Seungcheol right now, he would still be just Lee Jihoon. He doesn’t mean anything.

“Ji,” Seungcheol called out softly, his hand still warm on one of Jihoon’s cheek, and that single word broke Jihoon’s train of thought, “It’s alright.”

It is alright. He was just Lee Jihoon either way.

He was the one that leaned in this time, his hand coming up to clutch on Seungcheol’s neck. The kiss was deeper this time, with Seungcheol starting to suck and nibble on his lips. He felt warm all over, and he let himself sink deeper into Choi Seungcheol.

The hand on his cheek moved and settled itself in the back of Jihoon’s head, tangled in messy black hair. The hand pulled on his hair slightly, pulling his head backward and exposing his neck. Pleasure jolted when he felt his hair being tugged, and he let out a strained cry.

Seungcheol hummed as he mouths on his neck, “You like getting your hair pulled.”

And shit, he does, “Seungcheol,” Jihoon breathed out sounding strained, and Seungcheol pulled away from his neck to look up at Jihoon, “Can we go to your car?”

Seungcheol simply nodded, and so they moved rather quickly with Seungcheol leading the way toward the car. One of his hand was gripping tightly onto Jihoon’s as the other opens the back door. Seungcheol motioned Jihoon to go inside first, and he followed suit.

“Now, where were we?” Seungcheol asked smugly once they were both seated in the backseat of the car. Jihoon was leaning against the door and Seungcheol was leaning against him. They went back to kissing in no time, Seungcheol’s hand buried in the back of Jihoon’s head while Jihoon’s hands were gripping tightly onto Seungcheol’s clothed back.

And the fingers on the back of his head pulled again, harder this time, and he felt a shiver runs through his whole body. He moaned and bit his lip halfway to swallow down the noise. Seungcheol noticed, and so he bit on the nape of his neck before sucking on the same spot. Jihoon let out a loud moan then, unable to hold it back as he felt his own dick twitching.

“There you go, let me hear you, Ji,” Seungcheol murmured as he trailed back up from his neck and met Jihoon’s lips.

His mind was buzzing. They still couldn’t catch up with the fact that Seungcheol, the boy of his dreams, was propped up above him, kissing his senseless. The thought makes his erection grew harder, and he subconsciously trusted up. Jihoon felt a grin growing in Seungcheol’s lips that were against his, and then he felt another bulging erection pressed down against his own.

Jihoon throws his head onto one side as he arched his body, pressing his erection against Seungcheol’s own, “Seungcheol,” He breathed, followed by a broken, “H-Hyung.”

He was sweating, and it was all overwhelming. This felt so new, and it felt so good. Jihoon had touches himself in the past, but this was a whole different feeling. He was having difficulties in breathing as he panted and tries his harder to trusts more into Seungcheol’s crotch, desperately seeking for more friction. More broken noises were slipping from his mouth as he felt Seungcheol pressed down, meeting Jihoon’s trusts.

Seungcheol’s hand moved then, one going to his forehead, brushing the sweaty locks out of Jihoon’s eyes, and the other one grabbed his hip, forcing him to stay still, “Hey, Ji, look at me,” Seungcheol said firmly and Jihoon does as he was told, eyes locked with the older boy, “I want you to stay still now, I will take care of you.”

Although he was frustrated, he trusted Seungcheol, so he stayed still. Seungcheol smiled again.

“Good boy,” Seungcheol breathed out before he leaned in close to Jihoon’s ear and whispered, his voice low and rough, “I want to taste you, Ji,” before he sat up, although Jihoon was disappointed in the sudden loss of contact, he was excited.

Seungcheol starts to unbuckle Jihoon’s belt buckle, fumbling on it a couple of times before he successfully unbuckles it. He then moves on onto the jeans’ button, soon revealing the bulged dark blue briefs. Seungcheol doesn’t hesitate before he grasped the bulge onto his hand.

“Ah! Hyung!” Jihoon yelled out, head was thrown back, eyes closed.

Seungcheol smirked, “Say my name,” He demands.

“Seungcheol,” Jihoon breathed out.

“Louder.”

“Seungcheol,” Jihoon said louder.

“I said louder, boy,” Seungcheol growled, it sent shivers down Jihoon’s spine.

“Seungcheol!” Jihoon yelled as he felt Seungcheol’s grip tighten around his erection.

“That’s right,” Seungcheol said proudly before he dips his hand inside Jihoon’s brief, fisting his shaft and smirked when he heard Jihoon moaned aloud.

Seungcheol stroked lightly a couple of times before he stopped at the tip of Jihoon’s head, running his thumb on the slit of the head, playing with the pool of precum. He felt Jihoon’s fingernails then, digging deep into his shoulder as he arches his back in pleasure. Seungcheol sat up and eyes Jihoon, his fingers not stopping from playing with Jihoon. He studied the younger boy. He was beautiful, he looked flushed. His cheeks were rosy, and his lips were bright red from all the kissing and biting they did. His chest heaved as he panted, torso arching every now and then with the pleasure. Jihoon looks utterly hopeless. He looks beautiful.

He let go of Jihoon’s shaft, and he pulled his pants down further. Jihoon was already rock hard, and by the look of it, he might be closing into his climax. Seungcheol can’t wait anymore, he wants to taste the smaller boy. He dips down then, swallowing Jihoon’s whole length within one go.

“Seungcheol Hyung,” Jihoon hissed, his hand coming onto Seungcheol’s head.

Seungcheol shows no mercy as he sucked as hard as he could and bobbed his head up and down as fast as he could. He could feel the head of Jihoon’s dick hitting the back of his throat, but he had sucked enough dick to know how to maintain his gag reflexes. Jihoon, on the other hand, was slipping.

“I’m so close, Hyung, I’m so close,” Jihoon keeps repeating, and when he felt his balls tighten, he pulls on Seungcheol’s head slightly, an attempt of warning.

Instead of pulling away, Seungcheol buried Jihoon’s shaft deep inside his throat and let him come deep inside before he starts milking Jihoon.

“Ah, ah, Seungcheol,” Jihoon was left a blubbering mess, his eyes slipping shut and his moans turning lower and softer each time he says Seungcheol’s name.

Not long after that, Jihoon was fast asleep.

Seungcheol smiled wide and proud, he knocked a guy out with his blowjob. That’s a new achievement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAH! ITS A SMUT!
> 
> well not entirely, Cheol did knocks Jihoon out, though, and damn, Jihoon kind of popped his cherry.
> 
> anyway, hope you guys liked it, please do leave comments to let me know what you think!


End file.
